


strangers in the bright lights

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: Lucy and Kara both find themselves at Lois' and Clark's engagement party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from the revivalists' wish i knew you
> 
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Lucy gets the call a day before the party.

(She almost thinks it was on purpose. Just so Lois can say she asked only for Lucy to turn her down.

She’s not sure who was more shocked when she agreed to come.)

It’s a small place, Lucy almost stepping past it if not for the music echoing out of it. Round tables with candles and a band in the corner, it all screams Clark Kent.

She’s got codes and statutes to memorize for her exam. Spending her night here is pressing on her schedule and Lois probably didn’t even want her here and-

She still came.

(She still came.

There was a hint of, oh, it did almost feel like Lois _wanted_  her to come. A part of her wanted to say no, to take that hope and crush it under the heel of her boot just like Lois did every time she promised to visit and Lucy was left waiting by the door until her father called and _get a move on Luce_.

A smaller part, the part that won out, said this was her sister getting _married_  and growing further and further away. 

It feels a little like holding on. Or maybe a little like closure.)

“Lucy?” She squints in the dim light, pressure clutching just enough at her chest, because she hadn’t recognized her sister at first. She could blame it on the lights, too warm, too low, but then again, when was the last time she’d seen Lois in person?  


(Before she went off to college.

Before their father had sat her down with forms and applications and _this is the plan, if you can handle it?_

Before she did, she _handled_ it- everything, she handled everything- without anyone’s help. Without anyone but their father’s pressing need for weekly _status reports_.

Before Lucy shut the door firmly on ever having what they once had, an old picture that’s smeared out on the edges of them and their mother now in her nightstand instead of in her pocket.)

“You came.” The surprise is clear, Lois almost seeming beside herself with shock. Lois grins, and oh, it knocks against her ribs, trying to settle at her heart with the familiarity of it. “Early as usual.”  


“I know you don’t believe it, but typically when people give times, you’re not supposed to show up fifteen minutes later.”  


“Where’s the fun in that?” Lois goes to step forward before tilting her head and gently laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here.”  


(Lucy almost, _almost_ thinks Lois was about to hug her.

The hand at her shoulder is nice and warm, but oh, maybe she would’ve welcomed a hug just as much.

But Lois doesn’t. Neither does she.

A constant push and pull with neither of them knowing what’s enough or what’s too much.

Lucy would’ve liked a hug.)

“I had to make sure Kent is in his right mind before you two seal the deal.”  


Lois laughs, her hand slipping away to clap her hands together. “Right, right. Is, um,” Lucy studies her sister, hands wringing as Lois peers behind her. She’s never, she’s never seen Lois _nervous_  before. “Is Dad coming?”

“No.” Lois’ face falls just so, fast enough that she could’ve blinked and missed it, but oh, she didn’t. “Lois-”  


“It’s fine.” She sniffs, presses her tongue to her cheek as she scratches her nose. Lois’ tells are far too blatant for someone who claims rather obnoxiously to be good at poker. “Everyone else will probably show up soon, but for now, you can sit with Clark’s cousin.” Lois points to the side where Clark stands beside a table, his large frame hiding whoever sits there, “They’re over there.”

“Okay.”  


Lois’ hand grabs her, their shoulders brushing as she stops. “I am,” Lois’ fingers tighten over hers before letting go, “happy you’re here. Really.”

“Me too.”  


(It doesn’t feel as empty and false when she says it as she thought it would’ve.)

“Lucy!” Lucy blinks and then she’s surrounded by- god, couldn’t he have found _something_ different- plaid as Clark engulfs her in a hug.

(He’s so affectionate despite only seeing her a total of maybe four times.

She had been surprised when they first met, before she left Clark had held out his arms before glancing nervously to Lucy and Lois and _is a hug not okay?_

She had been surprised her sister would go for that but then-

Maybe Lois needed someone to be there too.)

“Yes, hi,” Lucy pats at- his arm? Maybe? There’s so much of him, and she _hates_  standing beside him because she has to tilt back her head so far. “Let me go.”  


“Yes ma’am!” He smiles, broad and cheery before ushering her into a seat. “Glad you could make it.” He gestures to the girl who’s been watching them silently, “This is Kara. I’m gonna make sure everything’s good to go.” He knocks their shoulders together- Lucy has to grab onto the table to keep upright in her chair- and smiles down at her, “Try and have some fun, okay?”  


“Sure.”  


He hums along with the band- is it? it’s fucking country, of course- before turning, “You too, Kara.”

“Already am.”  


Lucy’s about to roll her eyes when Kara smiles, brighter than Clark’s and a small laugh sounding afterwards. She stares down at the table, thinks it’s stupid someone could have that good of a smile.

She sticks out a hand. “I’m Kara.”

“Right.” Lucy takes it, and oh, she’s got a strong grip. “Lucy.”  


“It’s nice to meet you.”  


(It’s almost robotic. 

Kara nods to herself after she says it, like she’s checking off a list of do this and don’t do that.

Lucy thinks of her father, thinks she can relate to that.)

“You too.”  


For a night that Lucy thought would be filled of tight smiles and false pleasantries, it seems like anything but that now.

* * *

Lucy has been quietly staring at her for the past ten minutes.

Kara’s been through two baskets of rolls as she continues to just _stare_ , barely managing to swallow as she murmurs excuses, sentences that range from _I didn’t eat much today_  to _I haven’t eaten in three days_.

( _Make sure you don’t let anything slip_  Alex had said over the phone as Kara got ready to leave.

So far so good.)

“Clark’s never said he had family.”

Kara’s chewing slows as she turns the words over in her head. _Oh_. There’s a sharp pang in her chest at that, breath seizing in her throat. She presses the glasses against her face, reassures that they’re there because everything seems louder all of a sudden. The band, the heartbeats, the breathing, the laughter between people as they eat and drink and-

A finger brushes hers. “I’m sorry,” Lucy mumbles. Her hand hovers over Kara’s before she draws it away with one last barely there touch. “That came out wrong.”

“It’s fine.”  


(She can’t say she expected differently but oh, she did, she did.

She expected Clark to be happy to have someone to share in their customs but-

They’re her customs and her planet that died and Clark only dons the House of El’s name when he puts on the suit.)

Lucy shakes her head. “No. You could say the same to me,” her eyes flash in the candlelight, a bright green that makes Kara’s hands itch for her paint, as she leans close, “I doubt Lois advertises she has a sister much.”

Kara has to think for a moment, but Lucy’s already smiling as she opens up her hands as if to say _see?_  Her eyes crinkle with the force of it, and Kara has to sit back, a little breathless and wonders if she should call and tell Alex she feels off. “She misses you,” Kara says finally, thinking back to the moments Lucy’s name was mentioned and Lois had fallen silent. 

Lucy ducks her head, nail tapping against the table and doesn’t say anything in reply.

(It’s like she doesn’t know what to say.

At first, she was upfront, eyes meeting hers unquestionably. Words clipped and certain. Now, she scratches lightly at the table, head shaking just so as she scoffs.

It’s like the thought never even crossed her mind.)

“Um,” Kara hunches over the table, wincing when it creaks, “I’m sorry for eating all the bread.”  


“Twice.”

“Twice,” Kara agrees. She hears Lois and Clark greeting people as they slowly drift in, but none of them sit at their table. She’s glad for it though, likes the widening smile Lucy’s directing towards her and the steady gaze that makes her palms tingle.  


Lucy’s eyes drag away from her as she nods behind them. “They’re happy, right?”

She turns around to see Clark pulling a reluctant Lois out to dance, but oh, when they do, Lois is smiling as he spins her around before holding her close. Their smiles are bright even in the low light.

(Clark looks so much like his parents.

She remembers that exact smile, those happy eyes staring down at Clark when he was small. They were so happy, so _proud_.

Kara has to blink back tears at the thought.)

“I think so.” Kara nods, feels Clark’s low laughter settle firmly in her chest. He looks happy.  


(He can take off into the sky, feel the wind slide across his skin. He has someone who _knows_ and doesn’t have to live in secrecy from her or give excuse after excuse.

She wishes she could too.)

“You’re not like Kent.” It’s not framed like a question, but it’s there in Lucy’s eyes. How they narrow fractionally as if she’s trying to solve something. “You’re different.”  


“My sight is a little worse.” Kara swallows. She shouldn’t have ate all the bread, should have left some to stuff her mouth with later, because Lucy’s shoulders are tensing and Kara feels caught without even saying anything. “Do you,” oh this is a stupid idea but Lucy seems like the type to push and _push_ , “do you want to dance?”  


Lucy’s mouth drops open, and Kara’s not sure if she should excuse herself and hide in her embarrassment or be proud that she’s managed to trip her up. “You know what? That was- I’m just going to-”

A hand covers hers. 

Lucy’s smirking at her when she finally manages to take her eyes off their clasped hands. It’s playful, and oh, Lucy winks- she _winks_ \- at her as she stands up. “Well, come on then.”

It’s only after Lucy’s standing in front of her, looking up expectantly does Kara remember the last time she danced with someone, she broke their toes. 

“Um _actually_ -”  


“And here I was thinking that maybe you weren’t shy.” Lucy’s hand finds hers as her other flattens over Kara’s shoulder. Her nose wrinkles. “You’re tall.”  


“I think you’re just short Lucy.” That earns her a huff. The hand at her shoulder slides to the back of her neck, nails tracing over the skin there and _okay, wow_.   


She makes a noise of frustration as they try to shuffle back and forth. “Do you have two left feet?”

“Is that possible?”  


“I,” Lucy shakes her head, “it was a metaphor?”  


Oh, right. Kara resists the urge to type it into her phone. She knows she’s learned that one before. “No. I don’t.” She squints down at her feet just to be sure. Maybe Kryptonians do have two left feet. “I’m just trying to be careful.”

Lucy’s fingers clench, press against the nape of her neck. “Come here. You’re trying to dance with five feet between us.”

Kara follows Lucy’s urging, stepping closer, and oh, Lucy’s heartbeat is steady and she’s warm and the band doesn’t sound quite as loud as it had before. 

(If Kara curls her fingers over Lucy’s hip before spreading them out, Lucy doesn’t mention it.

Kara returns the favor when Lucy leans up, chin barely able to graze her shoulder and breathes _this is nice._ )

“Do you know what happens at these?” Lucy arches an eyebrow. “I was sure Lois would have made a drunken speech by now.”  


“I’m not sure.” Her crash course in human rituals never covered engagement parties. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was until Alex explained it to her the night before.  


(She doesn’t think about how out of place she is in this culture.

Doesn’t think about that she knows none of this, where on Krypton, it would have been a time of celebration and involvement. On Krypton, it would have been done differently.

But Clark didn’t ask her. He didn’t ask how to propose or announce his engagement to Lois in their ways- _her_ ways _._

All she received was a neat, little card in the mail giving her a time and place.)

“I think now is the time I cut in, and maybe you can stop your sister from doing that- I’m sure lovely- but drunken speech.”  


Lucy groans. She bumps her forehead against her shoulder before pulling away. “Isn’t that your job?”

Clark hums, holding his chin in his hand. “Nope, I don’t think so. You’ve got that,” he traces a frown over his smile, “that Lane frown. Real scary but it works.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

Kara smiles when Clark picks up her hand and immediately starts moving them across the floor. “Since when did you know how to dance?”

Clark gasps. “Excuse you, I’ve always been great at it.”   


“Right, okay.” He tips up his chin proudly when she doesn’t push the issue, knows for a fact Lois laments over his lack of dancing ability. “Are you happy?”  


(It slips out.

She needs to know though, needs to be sure he’s satisfied in his life. Even if she didn’t, couldn’t be there, she wants to know-

Is he happy?)

His eyes soften, and oh, Kara doesn’t need to look across the room to know he’s looking at Lois. “Yeah. I am.” His hand squeezes hers. “Kara, do you- it’s not fair of me to ask, but-”

“Clark,” she says softly.  


“-Do you think they’d,” his voice becomes hushed at that, “be happy with this. For me?”  


“I think,” Kara looks up, sees Lara’s eyes and Jor-El’s smile, “they’d believe in any decision you make.”  


(She wonders if she had made it on time- if she hadn’t been trapped years in the cold and quiet- if Clark would be asking was _she_ happy for him.

If she would have gotten to see Clark and Lois fall in love.

If Clark would have called her, out of breath, but oh, so _happy_  to tell her of their engagement instead of finding out through a piece of paper that tore in her hands.

She wonders if she would have been a part of Clark’s life.)

* * *

“You two were dancing like middle schoolers. I had to send Clark in to establish that two inch distance rule,” Lois says as she holds up her hands and flattens them together.   


“I don’t need a chaperone Lois.”  


Lois shrugs one shoulder. “Apparently I do?” She points to her drink that Lucy keeps firmly in her hand despite her sister’s wriggling fingers against her palm. 

“Kent thinks so.”  


Lois grumbles at that, a jumbled mess of fragments with the only clear word being _farmboy_. 

“Lucy, why are you here?”  


It catches her off guard. Lois’ buzz almost disappearing as her eyes focus intently on her. Her throat feels tight. “Because you asked me.”

“I’ve asked to see you a few times.”  


Lucy studies the drink in her hands to avoid brown eyes that she knows so well. Not well enough. “Then you can call us even.”

“ _Lucy_.”  


“I don’t know Lois. You asked, I came. That’s it.”  


(It’s that she thought she could come and avoid this one on one. She could be around her sister without it dissolving into their usual arguments about their father as they sidestep the issues between them.)

She presses the drink into Lois’ hands. “I’ve got to go. It’s getting late, and I have school.”

“Lucy,” Lois calls as she walks away. Her sister’s hands are clenched in fists by her sides, and oh, she looks- Lucy’s not sure if she’s right or not but- heartbroken. “I am glad you came. Whatever your reason.”  


(How many times will Lois have to say it before she believes it?)

Lucy steps out into the street, tugging up the collar of her jacket and rounding the corner-

Her nose slams into something hard as her body rebounds from the impact, feet stumbling under her.

“Oh! Gosh,” arms wrap around hers, fingers curling at her elbow, “sorry. I was just- sorry.”  


Lucy blinks up to bright blue eyes. “Kara?”

“Hi.”  


“Hi.” Lucy looks down at Kara’s hands. Her thumbs swiping across her arms. “You can let go now.”

“Oh, sorry.” Kara steps back. Takes another step back as she opens her palms wide. “Sorry, again.”  


“You’re fine. I wasn’t watching were I was going.” Lucy stops and looks around the street. “What are you doing?”  


“Just,” Kara points upward, “looking at the stars.” She touches the edge of her glasses before tugging at her collar, “It was getting a little stuffy in there.”  


“I definitely understand.” She thinks of Lois’ quiet _goodbye_  and Clark’s heavy hand at her shoulder. “Do you need a ride home?”  


“Oh no, I fl-” Kara frowns up at the sky. “I don’t live here. I’m in National City, but thank you.”

“No problem.” It’s quiet. Cars passing by as the city settles in for the night. Kara keeps replacing her feet and rocking back and forth. “I guess, I should go.”

Kara’s fingers circle her wrist, easing open her hand to press a slip of paper in it. “If you’re ever in National City, just call me.” She sucks in a breath. “I mean, you don’t have to wait or actually be there. You could always just call me just to call me. Or-”

“Kara,” Lucy laughs, not even surprised after tonight for how easily it bubbles up in her chest, “give me your phone.” Kara hands it over mutely, but oh, she smiles when she sees Lucy type in her number.   


(Lucy stares at the number once she gets home. Before she can type out a text, her phone lights up. A series of exclamation points pop up along with Kara’s name.

Lucy smiles.)


	2. Chapter 2

She finds Kara in the same place as they met.

(She remembers that night, walking in and fighting back the urge to shout when she saw the dark silhouette on their couch. 

She had calmly shut the door- made her steps after that soft and gentle once the girl had flinched- and walked over to the, the _kid_.

She was just a kid- Lois can’t get over that, after she finds out, after she knows of a shared, destroyed world- hunched over on her couch and dripping water on the new rug she had just bought that Clark despised. The rain continued pelting the windows as the girl shivered, but when Lois reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder- before it was jerked away- she was so warm.

She was so warm, and Lois would know those blue, blue eyes anywhere.

The girl’s voice had been stilted, a hint of a barely there accent as she whispered, “He forgot.”)

This time, she’s not shaking, not dripping wet from a long- too long, too _dangerous_ \- flight in the rain. This time, she’s smiling at Lois before she even steps fully past the door.

“You could turn on the lights, Kara.”  


“There’s a lamp on.”  


Lois clicks her tongue, stares at the lamp and, oh, it’s so _ugly_. “That’s courtesy of your cousin. It barely puts off any light, but Clark leaves it on _all the time_. Says it makes a warm atmosphere.”

“It does,” Kara says, and Lois wonders what she thinks of when she gets that look, lost in concentration, out of place, “The light.”  


“Do I need to call him for you?”  


“Nope.” Kara leans into her when she sits beside her, one arm curling around her shoulders. “I called him already. He’ll be here soon.”

Lois looks down, pressing her nose in Kara’s hair and breathing in the sky that clings to them. “What’s got you flying out here by yourself?”

“She never said she was alone, Lois.” Lucy hops on the couch’s arm, holding- why is she holding _that_? “Why do you have a chicken in your kitchen?”

“Don’t start.” She grabs the- _it’s a rooster, Lois, look-_  chicken statue and puts it on table. Clark will get upset if she manages to break _another_  one.   


(Not that her breaking them was the reason for him getting upset. More that she purposely knocked it off the counter and acted none the wiser.)

Kara laughs. “Chicken in your kitchen.” Lois is about to ask her to _please, please_  stop, because she heard that from Clark for a week, but then Lucy’s laughing quietly with her. 

(It’s not that she hasn’t heard her sister laugh. Of course she has, even if it’s been awhile.

She’s just never known her to laugh at something like that. To look at someone with this soft gaze, breath rushing out of her with something akin to awe.)

“Lois, what are you doing with Chuck?”  


Lois doesn’t even turn to the window, just scoffs. “You _named_ it Smallville?”

“I thought it would help you grow more of an attachment to it.” Clark jabs a finger back to the open window. “So maybe I wouldn’t find his remains in the alley below.”  


She can’t help the sigh of relief she lets out when Clark’s hand falls on her shoulder as he kisses her head.

(Kara she can handle.

Kara only wanted love and somewhere safe to stay and _belonging_. She would laugh at Lois’ jokes and listen to her stories and leave before anyone got too overwhelmed.

Lucy though, Lucy is when she has no idea what to do.

Lucy is unfamiliar, is this separation between her and her father. She’s smart and rash and everything she couldn’t be for him. Now, she’s not even that, stepping away from both her and their father, and being _Lucy_.

She’s their mother when she smiles.)

“Kara,” Clark says warmly even as Lois sees the hesitancy in his movements when he pulls her into a hug before ruffling Lucy’s hair and acting wounded when she punches him. “Lucy. How are you?”  


“We’re great. Wow, we’re so good.” Kara sighs happily. “It’s just the greatest. We’re so-”  


“Kara,” Lucy arches an eyebrow, pats at her shoulder before turning to them. “We needed to talk to you two.”  


“ _Okay_.” Lois eyes Kara’s nervous wiggling, Lucy’s carefully maintained poise even as she breaks it every few seconds to stare- more slowly blink in this way that makes Lois only think _love_ \- up at Kara.  


“I didn’t want you two to find out through a- a,” Kara bites her lip, and Lois feels like there’s something else to her thought but it’s not finished. “Well, we’re,” they hold up their hands.  


“Holding hands?” Clark scratches at his jaw and rocks back on his heels. “Is that something new? After years of dating, you’d think-”  


“ _Clark_ , no. I mean, the,” Kara points to, oh, there’s bracelets around their wrists. Thin strips of metal that shine brightly. “ _This_.”  


Lois almost says matching bracelets aren’t really _cute_  anymore, but the near pleading look in Kara’s eyes has her falling silent and glancing up to Clark. He doesn’t look like he knows anymore than her, shoulders lifting briefly before falling.

Lucy steps forward, and oh, it’s almost unnoticeable the way she puts herself just slightly in front of Kara. She tips up her jaw, green eyes sharp as she says- says _something_. Says even more when they continue to stand there confused.

(Lois doesn’t recognize it at all.

Clark though, he winces.

She’s not sure why. Whatever language it is sounds nice coming from Lucy, low and smooth, and oh, Kara looks so, so proud.)

Clark breathes unsteadily, his hand coming up to rub at his face. “Really?”

“You didn’t know what they were?”  


(There’s something in how Kara speaks. In how she can go from lighting up a room to sounding so impossibly _hurt_.)

Lois tugs at Clark’s sleeve. “What did she- what is it?”

“They’re engaged.” Clark clears his throat. “I think- I mean, it’s a custom.” Lucy mutters _because I said that_ under her breath. Kara’s wringing her hands until Lucy takes one in hers. “On Krypton.”  


“You’re getting married?” Kara smiles, but oh, it’s watery. Lucy only nods before there it is, a slow smile directed up at her.  


(She remembers when they were small. When Lucy was always looking up to her, eager smile and scrambling limbs as she tried to climb everything in sight but always trusting her to catch her if she slipped.)

“That’s,” she brings them both into a hug, shoves her face into Kara’s shoulder when Lucy falls easily into it- something she wouldn’t have done even a year ago- ignores the prickling feeling in her eyes. “That’s wonderful. Congratulations.”   


Warmth presses against her back as Clark pulls them all to him, chest rumbling before he laughs. “It is.”

Kara pulls away, hand swiping under her eyes. “We just wanted to tell you in person.” She shakes her head, a small laugh sounding. “We’re having a party? I mean, just small. Everyone who knows.”

“We’ll be there.”  


Clark holds Kara’s shoulder. “Tell me how it went? Who proposed?”

Lucy nudges Kara forward, their hands slipping away but not before their fingers hook around each other’s and squeeze tightly. They watch the cousins walk into the kitchen, and Lois knows she’s going to have to do a grocery store run even though she just went.

Lucy’s eyeing her quietly, and oh, there’s an uncertainty in it that makes it difficult to swallow. She takes Lucy’s face in her hands, rubs her thumb over a small scar over her cheek.

(She doesn’t even know how it got there. Doesn’t know why her sister’s hands are so rough, why she tips her head back and meets everything she says as a challenge.

She doesn’t know her sister.)

“We _will_ be there, Lucy.”  


Lucy shudders, turning into her hand. “Okay.”

“I’m proud of you,” she insists. Lucy chokes back a noise of surprise, but oh, Lois says it again, because she’s tired, tired of holding back and being unsure while her sister stands right there.  


(Lucy has always felt so far away. 

Even when Lois lived across the hall from her. When Lois moved out, but there was nothing stopping her from visiting. When Lucy moved to Metropolis.

There’s always has been a distance between them.

It’s only taken her this long to realize that they were the ones keeping it there.)

* * *

Kara’s counters are filled with food.

Lois’ fingers pinch at his side when he maybe lingers on it a little too long. “Not now.”

He still swipes a cracker, because it’s always a good time for food.

“Everyone is already here. I’m still trying to see what game we’re playing.” Kara frowns as she pushes plates in their hands. “Winn is whining that playing monopoly isn’t a good way to start a marriage.”  


“We’re not even married.” Lucy bumps her hip against Kara’s. “You should get used to losing.”  


Kara doesn’t pay the teasing any mind, just smiles. The hologram he’s seen of Zor-El always seemed colder to him, not as _there_ , until he saw Kara’s smile, saw the blue of her eyes in his hologram. “Yet,” she adds, bending down to bump her head against Lucy’s gently, both of them grinning at each other.

“Hey, hey!” Winn wiggles in between. “Don’t, don’t do that. Lucy you’re on my team, remember?” He points two fingers at his eyes. “No lovey eyes at the competition.”  


She slaps a hand against his stomach, smirking at his wheeze of breath. “They’re no competition Schott. Breathe.”

“I don’t think I can.”  


“Big talk,” he holds his hand over Lucy’s head, “for someone, so _you know_.”  


Lois’ hand slips from his back as Kara drags her over to Alex, and Lucy aims a shot to his gut when he’s not looking.

He’d think it’d hurt if he wasn’t Superman, and he makes a show of holding his stomach. Winn grabs his own chest, looks like he’s been there if the paling of his face is any indication. “I’m glad they finally taught you how to punch at the DEO.”

“I’m the Director,” Lucy grins, sharp and oh, he’s glad she’s never managed to trap him in their training room, “I’m the one teaching _them_ to punch.”  


“Well, if you ever need any help, just give me a shout.”  


Lucy looks over her shoulder, Kara waving at them before talking to Alex again. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got all the help I need, but thank you.”

“Anything for my favorite in-law.”  


Lucy sucks in a harsh breath, blinking up at him with something of suspicion and shock.

(When Lucy’s not being overtly hostile to him- something he thinks she does _for_ Kara- she’s funny and smart, and it’s _easy_.

It’s such a contrast to Kara.

Kara who is a dead planet and culture and parents. Who looked up at him, and it had taken him an entire minute to even _understand_  what she asked him. Her language flowing and natural in her mouth where it’s formal and cold to him.

_Who are you?_

Superman, he thinks, sees Kara struggle to speak and move and live, and still, _still_  he leaves her. Leaves her with people who can become her family, because he, he _can’t_.

Not Kryptonian.)

“I mean,” he adds, “the only other person in the running is your father, so-”  


“Shut up, Kent.”  


“Hey Clark,” Kara calls, taps under her ear. “Wanna help?”  


He listens for a moment until there’s just a hint of sirens that grows to a wail in his ears as he focuses. He tries not to pout, because James has already went on and on about how Kara- _she flies so fast man, faster than you_ \- out fly him, but can she out hear him too? “Sure.”

It’s an easy job. A little bit of freeze breath and the fire’s out, but afterwards, they land softly on Kara’s roof. He grabs Kara’s hand, folding both of his over hers. “You’ve found your place here.”

Kara nods, tilts her head to the side. “I’ve made it.” 

“Without much help from me.” Kara freezes, and oh, maybe it’s not the time for a super power joke even though he’s tempted. “I don’t- I don’t know many Kryptonian customs especially not for weddings.” Kara’s hand shakes in his until he rubs a thumb over them. “But if you tell me- if you teach me then,” and he hears a sob catch in Kara’s throat, and oh, he should’ve said this much sooner, “I’ll do everything you ask.”  


Kara bobs her head and darts forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He nods his head down. “We should get back before Lois cheats again when I’m not watching her.”  


“Even x-ray vision can’t catch a Lane.” Kara pulls away and walks towards the door. Stops and turns around. “I’ll always have a place for you, Kal-El.”  


(Maybe the worst thing about that- the only _bad_  thing about that- is that Kara means it. She says it in the same way she says _I love you_  and  _khao-shuh_. 

She means it, that he will forever have a place beside her.

She says that, and all he can think is-

He hadn’t for her.)

* * *

Lucy and Kara are curled up on the couch, Lucy holding her cards away from Kara as Alex slaps one on the table and yells, “Uno!”

There’s a chorus of yells that only get louder when Alex is hit with a plus four. Lois sighs and leans back against Clark. “Look at them.”

He hums quietly. Lois taps her hand against the counter, listens to the laughter, and oh, it’s so warm.

(Never did she think Lucy would have this. That they’d be in the same room as games and laughter and smiles so hard that their eyes crinkle with the force of it.

That Lucy would find this group and come out of it with a _family_.)

“They did good.” Clark grins down at her when she huffs, leaning to kiss her cheek.  


“Yeah,” she agrees, watching Lucy slip an arm around Kara’s waist as Kara throws one around Lucy’s shoulders to bring them closer together, “they did.”  



End file.
